Permintaan
by Nona Kitsune
Summary: Chap 4 update. COMPLETED./ Ketika sang Pangeran pergi, sang Putri harus bagaimana?/ "Aku hanya minta satu ini saja..."/ "Terlambat, bodoh!" / Read and review please?
1. Apologize

Warning: Lemon, sedikit OOC, sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri XD *duak*

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Permintaan chapter 1: Apologize

Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, dia sudah terlambat beberapa menit. Apalagi hari ini pelajaran salah satu guru killer di sekolahnya.

'Mati aku, mati, mati.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Akhirnya dia sampai ke depan kelasnya, dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kelas.

"Permisi, maaf saya terlambat.."

Sontak sepasang mata menatapnya tajam.

"Terlambat, Uzumaki-san? 3 menit? Bagus. Tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran saya! Keluar!" usir guru berambut pirang itu. Gadis merah itu menunduk.

"Tapi, Tsunade-sama tadi saya-…"

"Keluar, Uzumaki Kyuubi." Kata guru itu tegas. Tak menerima pemberontakan. Gadis yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu menghela nafas.

"Baik, maaf, Tsunade-sama." Katanya sambil keluar kelas.

Kyuubi berjalan dengan lesu. Dia duduk di koridor dekat kelasnya.

'Ini semua gara-gara si keriput pelit! Aku jadi terlambat kan!' batinnya kesal.

Tadi pagi sebenarnya dia tidak terlambat, dia sudah mendapatkan kendaraan ke sekolah, namun kendaraan umum itu mogok.

Dan kebetulan teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya, Itachi, lewat. Kyuubi minta tumpangan sampai ke sekolah. Namun Itachi menolak. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana kesalnya seorang Kyuubi saat itu? Dia seperti ingin menjambak rambut panjang cowok Uchiha itu.

Akhirnya Kyuubi harus menunggu kendaraan lain dan alhasil dia terlambat sampai ke sekolah.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi. Kyuubi cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas setelah sebelumnya dipelototi oleh guru yang tadi mengajar.

"Hei, Kyuu. Tumben telat? Kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua. Tenten.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Aku tidak berniat membahasnya." Jawabnya dengan nada yang kesal.

Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya melirik sejenak.

"Sepertinya ada yang kesal padaku ya." Katanya sambil terkekeh. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Diam kau, keriput." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada membunuh yang sangat kentara. "Kau sedang tidak dalam posisi bisa bercanda, sialan." Lanjut Kyuubi. Matanya menyipit, nada dalam ucapannya tajam sekali, Itachi benar-benar bergidik ngeri.

Dan hari itu Kyuubi benar-benar marah pada Itachi, dari awal sampai bel pulang berbunyi dia sama sekali tak bicara pada Itachi. Itachi menghela nafas, "Ngambek deh." Gumamnya pelan.

Sebenarnya tadi pagi bukannya dia tidak mau mengajak Kyuubi, dia harus ke warnet dulu supaya bisa nge-print tugasnya karena printer di rumahnya sedang rusak. Jadi dia menolak saat Kyuubi minta ikut.

"Gimana ya supaya gak ngambek?" gumam Itachi sambil berpikir. Dia baru keluar kelas paling terakhir saat semua anak sudah keluar.

Namun ternyata Kyuubi juga baru pulang dari toilet hingga mereka berpapasan. Kyuubi membuang muka. Itachi menghela nafas.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan marah begini? Maaf deh." Ucap Itachi memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Kyuubi terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Itachi. Lama-lama pemuda itu kesal juga didiamkan terus. Dia menarik tangan Kyuubi dan mendorongnya ke tembok serta memojokkannya.

"Kau mau apa, sialan?" bentak Kyuubi kesal. Itachi menatapnya intens.

"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, aku minta maaf, Kyuubi."

"Aku gak mau maafin! Gara-gara kau aku terlambat! Kau pelit! Giliran kau yang manja-manja padaku saja kau pasti memaksa, tapi aku cuma minta ikut sampai ke sekolah kau tidak membolehkan! Dasar keriput pelit!" omel Kyuubi panjang lebar. Jujur, Itachi lebih suka Kyuubi begini dibanding dia mendiamkan dirinya.

"Oke, oke, aku tahu, but I'm apologize, Princess…" kata Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Kyuubi.

"Princass Princess apaan sih! Gak usah megang-megang!" jawab Kyuubi judes sambil menepis tangan Itachi.

"Princess ku yang satu ini emang susah diajak lembut kalo lagi marah ya?" kata Itachi sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ya aku tahu kau punya banyak Princess jadi lebih baik urusi saja mereka!" jawab Kyuubi kembali judes. Itachi menghela nafas, 'Salah ngomong nih.' Batinnya.

"Kyuubi sayang, Princess, aku, Prince mu, sahabatmu tercinta ini minta maaf, masa gak dimaafin sih?" kata Itachi sambil berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Sayang sayang nenekmu? Sudah aku mau pulang!" kata Kyuubi merenggut. Itachi kembali menghela nafas.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang?" kata Itachi sambil menahan tangan Kyuubi.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Lepas!"

"Kubilang kan tidak mau, Kyuu-chan.." kata Itachi. Sekarang kedua tangannya melingkar di perut Kyuubi.

"Kau mau apa sih?" jujur Kyuubi risih kalau sudah begini. Itachi menyeringai.

"Tidak usah berlagak seolah kita baru pertama melakukannya, Kyuu."

Kyuubi menelan ludah. Kalau sudah begini pasti ujung-ujungnya dia pulang terlambat.

"A-aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi aku mau kau." Kata Itachi. Dan memang sudah sejak kecil Kyuubi tidak pernah tega menolak permintaan Itachi. Itu sebabnya Itachi sering berlaku manja padanya, padahal pada orang lain dia tidak pernah manja seperti pada Kyuubi.

Begitu pula saat mereka smp dan belajar biologi, Itachi dengan polosnya bilang ingin mencoba mempraktekkan proses reproduksi. Kyuubi kaget saat itu, namun dia segera takluk saat Itachi menyentuh titik-titik yang membuatnya merasa terbang ke awan.

"Bagaimana, Kyuu? Kau tidak pernah tega menolak permintaanku kan?" kata Itachi sambil menciumi leher Kyuubi. Tangannya bergerak melepas kancing seragam Kyuubi. Setelah terbuka tangannya menyelip ke dalam dan mulai meremas pelan dada gadis itu.

"Hngghh~ ja-jangan di sini~" wajah Kyuubi sudah memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sentuhan Itachi.

"Tapi aku mau di sini, Kyuu. Lagipula sudah sepi kan?" sekarang tangannya menarik bra Kyuubi ke bawah hingga dia bebas meremas dan memilin sesuatu yang menegang di bukit kembar Kyuubi.

"Hngghh~ k-kau ya-yakin? A-ahh.." Itachi mengangguk.

"Tentu, kapan sih aku salah, Princess?" jawabnya. Sebelah tangannya ikut sibuk, turun ke bawah dan menyibak rok diatas lutut yang dikenakan Kyuubi. Jarinya menggesek-gesek daerah kewanitaan Kyuubi hingga terasa lembab. Kyuubi mengerang keras.

Sekarang mereka sudah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Tangan Itachi menurunkan cd Kyuubi sampai ke pahanya dan jarinya mulai menghujam lorong hangat gadis itu.

"Haahhhh~ ngghhh~" Kyuubi sedikit menjerit saat jari Itachi masuk ke lorongnya. Rasa perih bercampur nikmat menderanya. Itachi tersenyum, dia segera menambahkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya lalu mulai bergerak zig-zag di dalam sana. Kyuubi menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tangannya berpegangan pada tembok di dekatnya. Dan sebelah kakinya diangkat oleh Itachi agar dia leluasa melakukan tugasnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata erat saat jari-jari Itachi bergerak di bawah sana, menyentuh titik-titik kelemahannya.

"Aaahhh nghhhhh~" desahan Kyuubi yang terus mengalun menambah semangat Itachi. Itachi segera membalik tubuh Kyuubi hingga berhadapan dengannya, dia langsung melumat habis bibir Kyuubi. Sementara tubuhnya memojokkan Kyuubi ke tembok dan mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuubi, Kyuubi mengerang dalam lumatannya. Tangannya terkalung di leher Itachi. Itachi membuka resleting celananya dan membebaskan batangnya yang sudah menegak sedari tadi.

Itachi mulai menyatukan dirinya dengan Kyuubi. Perlahan batangnya memasuki lorong Kyuubi.

"Mmmhh hmmhh~" Kyuubi terus mendesah dalam lumatannya.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya bendanya masuk sepenuhnya. Kyuubi merasa dirinya 'penuh' oleh Itachi. Itachi melepas lumatannya dan mulai menaikturunkan tubuh Kyuubi.

"Aaahhh ahhh ngghhh hnggghh Itachi-aaah~" desah Kyuubi tak terkendali. Yang ada dalam otaknya sekarang hanyalah cepat menyelesaikan semuanya dan pulang.

Itachi terus menaikturunkan tubuh Kyuubi, Kyuubi menjerit tiap bendanya menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Aaaahh hngghhhh~ harder! Faster! Aahh~" Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat wajah merah Kyuubi. Sejutek apapun gadis itu padanya, dia pasti takluk.

"I'm apologize, Princess~" kata Itachi sambil meniupkan udara ke telinga Kyuubi.

"Ha-ahhh~ I-iya aahhh~ ngghhhh aku ma-afkan hnghhh~" Itachi kembali tersenyum. Dia mempercepat in-outnya hingga Kyuubi menjerit. Sentuhan akhir, Itachi menahan tubuh Kyuubi sambil sedikit menekannya ke bawah sehingga batangnya masuk lebih mantap.

"Aaahhhhh! Yeah~ like this! Aahhh! A-AAAHH~" Kyuubi mendesah panjang lalu terkulai lemas memeluk Itachi. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Sudah.. Lelah.. Aku mau pulang.." pintanya memelas. Itachi tersenyum.

"Apa sih yang tidak untukmu, Kyuu?" jawabnya sambil menurunkan tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi ingin mengancingkan seragamnya, namun rasanya tidak kuat, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras.

"Sini aku bereskan." Kata Itachi sambil mengancingkan seragam Kyuubi dan membetulkan cd nya, lalu membereskan seragamnya yang kusut.

"Ayo pulang."

"Gendong~" rengek Kyuubi.

"Iya, iya."

Tanpa mereka sadari kejadian itu diperhatikan Tsunade, dari awal sampai akhir, dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, "Anak muda zaman sekarang~"

Akhirnya hari itu berakhir dengan acara Itachi menggendong Kyuubi sampai rumahnya yang disambut dengan kepanikan Kushina. Dengan santainya Itachi bilang mereka baru saja tanding bulu tangkis dan Kyuubi kalah hingga dia kelelahan.

Kyuubi bersumpah dia ingin menjambak Itachi saat itu. Apa daya tenaganya sudah habis. Dia hanya mengangguk saja saat Kushina menanyakan benar atau tidaknya hal itu padanya.

Dan Itachi pun menggendongnya sampai kamar lalu menidurkannya di kasur.

"Sankyuu untuk hari ini, Kyuu." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Kyuubi sambil menyelimuti gadis itu. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk lemah lalu memejamkan matanya.

Itachi tersenyum, dia mencium kening Kyuubi sejenak sebelum pulang ke rumahnya yang di sebelah rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Kushina melihat itu dan tersenyum, "Persahabatan yang sangat indah, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih." Gumamnya. Tanpa tahu anak gadisnya sudah dimonopoli oleh Uchiha satu itu.

To Be Continued

Haaaaaa~ *tepar* cuapek euyy~ tapi tak apalah! My first fict, review please? ^^


	2. Mine and Yours

Warning: Lemon, agak OOC, AU, typo(s).

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Special Activity chapter 2: Mine and Yours

"Hhhh~…"

Sraaakkk

Ctek.. Ctek..

Sraaakkk

"Ini gimana sih?"

Sraaakkk

Suasana kelas hening saat itu, cuma terdengar helaan nafas, atau bisikan pelan, juga suara kertas dibuka, atau pulpen dimainkan. Mata Tsunade-sama memicing dibalik kacamatanya, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi muridnya. Hell, 7 lembar kertas ulangan Kimia itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan lho, sungguh.

"Astaga, elektrolisis? Bilangan oksidasi?" gumam Itachi pelan, Kyuubi meliriknya lalu memutar mata bosan.

"Kau sudah menggumamkannya 17 kali setiap kali membaca ulang soal itu, keriput." Komentarnya pelan. Itachi meliriknya.

"Benarkah? Wow, perhatian juga kau padaku." Jawabnya pede. Kyuubi kembali memutar matanya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada soal di depannya. Itachi melirik lembar jawaban Kyuubi, sedikit terkejut, hampir selesai ternyata. Hanya tinggal beberapa soal tentang laju reaksi dan termokimia. Sementara miliknya sendiri hanya baru selesai 2/3 nya.

"Kyuu, sepertinya punyamu hampir selesai." Bisiknya pelan. Kyuubi mendelik, "Aku tidak terima pencontekan, maaf."

Itachi menghela nafas frustasi. Dan kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya sendiri.

"Waktu kalian 10 menit lagi." Kata Tsunade. Segera disusul ekspresi kaget dan buru-buru dari para murid.

Suasana kelas kembali hening. Terlihat Kyuubi meregangkan jari-jarinya, selesai sepertinya.

"5 menit lagi, Uzumaki Kyuubi, kau bisa mengumpulkan punyamu kalau sudah selesai."

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan berdiri membawa soal serta jawabannya, memberikannya pada Tsunade.

"Uzumaki, nama ibumu siapa?" tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya, "Uzumaki Kushina, Sensei. Ada apa dengan ibu saya?" jawabnya pelan. Tsunade menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya untuk data, sepertinya di catatanku hilang. Baiklah, kembali duduk."

"Baik, Sensei."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan lagi, akhirnya Tsunade mengumumkan, "Waktu habis. Tinggalkan soal dan jawaban di meja kalian, silahkan keluar kelas. Dan Uchiha, saya minta anda untuk mengumpulkan hasil kerja teman-teman anda." Kata Tsunade.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung, "Aku?" gumamnya pelan, sedikit heran.

"Ya, kau, tidak usah banyak tanya, cepat atau teman-temanmu bisa saja menyontek pada yang lain." Kata Tsunade galak. Itachi segera melaksanakan perintah Tsunade dan membawanya ke meja guru.

"Ini, Sensei." Katanya saat menurunkan kertas-kertas itu dari tangannya. Tsunade mengangguk, "Siapa nama ibumu, Uchiha?"

Itachi pun mengerutkan dahinya, "Uchiha Mikoto, Sensei. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Silahkan keluar."

Akhirnya Itachi harus puas keluar kelas tanpa tahu alasan Tsunade menanyakan hal itu.

Di luar kelas teman-temannya sedang heboh membicarakan ulangan tadi.

"Yang benar saja, masa elektrolisis keluar? Itu di akhir buku!"

"Astaga, aku lupa mengisi nomor 4!"

"Sepertinya aku akan minum obat nyamuk sepulang sekolah."

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari kepala dengan rambut merah mencolok. Dan ketemu, kelihatannya Kyuubi sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya itu sepupu jauhnya, Uchiha Madara. Dia tampak mengobrol santai dengan Kyuubi. Rambut panjang jigraknya dibiarkan. Bukan karena dia malas mengikatnya, Itachi tahu, Madara bilang itu lebih keren daripada diikat =.=

Dan Kyuubi terlihat, err, senang? Sepertinya dia senang sekali bisa mengobrol dengan Madara. Dan sesekali pipinya memerah saat Madara menjawab perkataannya.

Itachi merasa seseorang menumpahkan lava diatas kepalanya. Matanya menyipit tidak suka.

"Iya! Dan kau tahu? Ternyata mengurus rubah itu tidak sulit!"

"Ah, tentu, aku sudah mengurus mereka beberapa tahun ini. Memang bukan hal sulit, Kyuu-chan. Kau mau melihat rubah-rubahku? Mampirlah ke rumah sepulang sekolah."

"Ahaha, iya. Hanya saja-"

"-Hanya saja kau harus menemaniku ke toko buku kan sepulang sekolah?" potong Itachi. Madara menyipitkan matanya, Kyuubi mendelik tidak suka.

"Dengar ya, keriput. Aku tidak suka kau memotong perkataanku! Itu tidak sopan!" kata Kyuubi. Itachi menyipitkan matanya, kentara sekali dia sedang emosi.

"Tidak sopan, eh?" katanya tajam. Kyuubi sedikit terkejut.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali, Kyuu-chan. Sampai jumpa." Kata Madara, Kyuubi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Datang-datang memotong pembicaraan orang! Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi, sedikit kesal. Itachi memasang wajah dingin andalannya.

"Oh, jadi aku mengganggu, maaf ya." Katanya datar. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kyuubi segera membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas. Terlihat Itachi keluar duluan. Kyuubi segera mengejarnya.

"Hei! Katanya minta ditemani ke toko buku? Kenapa jalan duluan? Hei!" panggil Kyuubi sambil berlari. Itachi tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Itachi! Aku bicara padamu, Uchiha!" teriak Kyuubi sambil terus berlari. Itachi masih tak memberi respon.

Mendadak kaki Kyuubi tersandung sesuatu hingga dia terjatuh.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" Kyuubi meringis saat lututnya membentur lantai dengan keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyuu-chan?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba sambil membangunkan Kyuubi. Namun sepertinya Kyuubi susah berdiri, lututnya terluka.

"Ah, luka ya, ayo kuantar ke UKS." Kata orang yang ternyata Madara itu. Kyuubi menurut, Madara memapahnya. Itachi melihat semuanya, sekali lagi sepertinya lava sudah tumpah diatas kepalanya. Dia segera berjalan menyusul mereka.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Kyuu-chan, kenapa tadi kau berlari?" tanya Madara.

"Ah, tadi aku-.."

"-Harus pulang bersamaku, betul kan, Kyuu?" Itachi muncul tiba-tiba. Madara kembali menyipitkan matanya, kenapa anak ini, batinnya.

Itachi segera menyentak pegangan Kyuubi pada Madara dan menariknya.

"Hei kau mau apa? He- aduh! Itachi! Lututku sakit, bodoh! Aw! Hei!" sepertinya Itachi tidak merespon. Dia terus menarik Kyuubi yang tertatih-tatih.

"Itachi! Berhenti! Aku susah berjalan! Hei!" Kyuubi terus berteriak dan Itachi tak kunjung merespon. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Itachi, keras. Kukunya sedikit melukai tangan Itachi, sehingga yang punya menoleh dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar. Kyuubi menatapnya marah. Namun sedetik kemudian dia terduduk sambil meringis.

"Cepat." Kata Itachi sambil berusaha menarik Kyuubi lagi. Kyuubi menepis tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti sakit, Itachi? Lututku sakit! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku?" tangis Kyuubi pecah. Sakit sekali di kakinya, namun lebih sakit di hatinya. Kenapa Itachi? Aneh sekali hari ini, batinnya bingung.

Itachi terdiam, sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Terlihat lutut Kyuubi berdarah. Itachi segera menunduk dan menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style.

"Gomen." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Kyuubi. Dia segera membawanya ke UKS.

Madara memperhatikannya. Lalu mengangguk-angguk, "Soukka, soukka. Jadi dia menyukainya? Kenapa tidak bilang?" gumam Madara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

xxxXXXxxx

Kyuubi sedang duduk selonjoran di kasurnya, merasakan nyeri pada lututnya, saat seseorang masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

"Siang, Kyuu." Sapa orang itu. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itachi? Kenapa masuk lewat sana? Kau tidak tahu gunanya pintu?" omel Kyuubi. Itachi terkekeh, "Ibumu menelponku, menyuruhku menemanimu, katanya dia mau ke Ame. Jadi karena aku sedang di kamar, ya yang paling cepat menuju kamarmu lewat sini." Jelasnya. Kyuubi memutar matanya.

"Kau bawa apa? Aku bosan." Kata Kyuubi memperhatikan kantong di tangan Itachi.

"Ini? Pierching."

"Apa? Kau mau memasangnya di telingamu?" kata Kyuubi sambil menutup mulutnya ngeri. Itachi mengangguk santai, "Dan di telingamu juga."

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau! Itu sakit pastinya!"

"Aku yang akan memasangkannya, tenang saja."

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuubi teguh. Itachi menyeringai lalu naik ke atas kasur Kyuubi, mulai bergerak menindih gadis itu.

"Hei! Kau mau apa? Jangan paksa aku untuk menggunakan benda sialan itu!" Kyuubi meronta, Itachi menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak sedang dalam posisi bisa melawan, Kyuu-chan." Kata Itachi sambil terus menyeringai. Kyuubi bergidik.

Alih-alih memasangkan pierching, Itachi malah menciumi leher Kyuubi, memberinya kissmark dimana-mana. Kyuubi menggeliat, "E-enghh~ kau mau apa sebenarnya? Ngghh~"

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia terus mencium, menggigit dan menjilat leher Kyuubi hingga pemiliknya tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

Tangannya mulai membuka kancing piyama Kyuubi dan menarik branya ke atas hingga dia bebas meremas dan memainkan dada gadis itu. Kyuubi mendesah hebat. Tangan Itachi meremas-remas dadanya sambil sesekali memilin putingnya lembut. Membuat pemiliknya menjerit keras sambil memeluknya. Oh sekarang dia tidak ditahan tangan Itachi lagi.

"Ngghh~ Ita-aahh~" Kyuubi terus menggeliat, merasakan sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat di dadanya. Sekarang mulut Itachi ikut bekerja, mengulum puting Kyuubi dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Kakinya menggesek-gesek bagian bawah Kyuubi pelan, Kyuubi mengerang, ada rasa terkurung saat bagian itu tidak disentuh langsung.

"Ngghh~ buka saja-aaaah~ ngghh~" Kyuubi terus mendesah tak nyaman. Itachi menyeringai.

"Kau mau menyerahkan telingamu ini sebagai gantinya?" bisik Itachi sambil meniupkan udara hangat ke telinga kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi bergidik.

"Ita-aaah~ onegai~ ngghh~" kata Kyuubi, memohon. Kaki Itachi terus menggesek-gesek bagian bawahnya tanpa membuka celananya.

"Telingamu, Kyuu-chan~ bagaimana hm?" Kyuubi mengerang, mencengkeram pundak Itachi.

"Kalau kuizinkan kau akan membukanya?" tanya Kyuubi. Itachi mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya Kyuubi mengizinkannya.

"Baiklah. Here I go." Itachi memfokuskan pandangannya pada telinga Kyuubi.

CTAK!

"Aw!" Kyuubi meringis. Itachi tersenyum, "Tidak sesakit yang kau kira, kan?"

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Itachi segera menuntaskan janjinya, membuka celana Kyuubi serta cd nya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan langsung menusukkan jarinya ke lorong Kyuubi.

"Aaaaah~ ngghh~" Kyuubi mendesah lega. Jari Itachi bergerak maju-mundur, kadang menekannya dalam-dalam hingga Kyuubi menjerit nikmat.

Tak lama Itachi menarik jarinya dan mulai menatap lorong itu. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya, baru saja dia mau tanya, dia kembali terkapar sambil mendesah hebat.

Itachi memasukkan lidahnya ke lorong Kyuubi, memainkan lidahnya yang lincah di dalam sana. Kyuubi menjerit geli sekaligus nikmat, Itachi terus memainkan lidahnya di sana hingga Kyuubi hampir klimaks. Namun dia segera mengeluarkan lidahnya. Kyuubi merenggut kesal.

"Kenapa sih?" protesnya. Itachi tersenyum, lalu menyodorkan alat pierching pada Kyuubi.

"A-apa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung. Itachi memutar matanya, "Pasangkan di telingaku, tentu saja."

Kyuubi menelan ludah, "A-aku? Kenapa tidak pasang sendiri?" Itachi tersenyum.

"Let me be yours, Kyuu-chan." Katanya sambil mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah cepat pasang saja." Kata Itachi, Kyuubi manyun, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali cemas. "Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Lalu telingamu sakit?"

"Tak masalah. Karena itu kau harus menggunakan kekuatanmu kalau tidak ingin aku kesakitan. Yah, kecuali kau mau aku kesakitan itu sih beda perka-.."

"-Tentu saja tidak!" potong Kyuubi. Itachi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ayo." Katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan telinga kanannya pada Kyuubi. Tangan Kyuubi gemetar, dia mengarahkan alat itu di telinga Itachi. "Sebelah sini?" tanyanya sambil memegang bagian bawah telinga Itachi, Itachi mengangguk.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya.

CTAK!

Hanya terdengar helaan nafas Itachi. Kyuubi terengah-engah.

"Baik kita bisa mulai lagi." Kata Itachi, dia langsung memposisikan bendanya di depan lorong Kyuubi dan mulai memasukkannya perlahan.

"A-ah! Nggh~" Kyuubi mengerang-erang saat Itachi memaju-mundurkan bendanya hingga masuk sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya bermandikan peluh.

"Kau hangat sekali, Kyuu-chan~" kata Itachi, menghembuskan udara di telinga Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi memerah. "Sepertinya di bawah sana tidak sabar, hm?" goda Itachi sambil memainkan rambut Kyuubi.

"Come on~" rengek Kyuubi. Itachi tersenyum. "Kasih nggak yaaa?" dia terus menggoda Kyuubi dengan tidak menggerakkan sedikitpun bendanya di dalam sana.

Mendadak Kyuubi mendorong Itachi dan menindihnya, mulai naik-turun diatasnya. Itachi tersenyum.

"Hngghh~ ngghh~ aaah~" Kyuubi mendesah hebat. Itachi tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kyuubi mulai kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya kesal. Itachi tersenyum misterius, "Telinga kirimu belum, manis~"

"A-apa? Cu-cukup satu saj- ah! Baiklah!" Kyuubi mulai pusing dengan Itachi. Dia langsung memiringkan kepalanya hingga telinga kirinya di depan Itachi. "Cepat!" katanya. Itachi terkekeh.

CTAK!

"Sudah kan?"

Itachi mengangguk. Dia langsung mendorong Kyuubi dan mulai in-out dengan ganas di lorong Kyuubi. Kyuubi menjerit keras.

"Aaaaah~ Hnggh~ a-ah! Ngghh~" Kyuubi mendesah heboh sambil memeluk Itachi. Menariknya lebih dekat.

"Aaaah~ Ita-yeaaaah~ harder! Aaahh~" Itachi menuruti permintaan Kyuubi, lebih ganas lagi menyerang gadis itu.

"Uuuhh~ aaaah~ faster-aaaah~" Kyuubi menjerit, Itachi mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat Kyuubi melayang saat dindingnya bergesekan dengan benda Itachi.

Namun saat sedang seru-serunya, Itachi kembali berhenti. Kyuubi mendelik, tahu apa yang Itachi mau.

"Kemarikan!" katanya galak. Itachi tersenyum dan memberikan alat itu pada Kyuubi.

CTAK!

"Sudah tuh!"

"Good job, Kyuu-chan." Kata Itachi sambil mencium bibir Kyuubi sejenak.

Dia langsung menuntaskan tugasnya, in-out di lorong Kyuubi dengan ganas dan lebih cepat. Kyuubi menjerit lega, "Oooh! Yeeaaah! A-aaaaah~ nggh~ a-ah!"

Itachi terus bergerak di dalam sana, Kyuubi makin kerepotan mendesah. Karena Itachi selalu mempermainkannya, kadang cepat, saat dia hampir sampai, pasti Itachi menyeretnya kembali.

"A-aaah! Kau mempermainkanku! Breng- aaah! Nggggh~"

"Aku mulai bosan dengan style ini. Coba yang lain yuk?" Itachi menghentikan gerakannya. Kyuubi mendelik, "Style yang bagaimana? Berdiri lagi? Silahkan saja kalau kau mau menahan beratku."

Itachi menggeleng, "Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama berdiri?" Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya. Itachi tersenyum, "Ayo berdiri saja."

Mereka pun sama-sama berdiri, "Menghadap belakang." Kata Itachi, Kyuubi menurut.

"Pegangan pada tembok, Princess." Itachi mulai memasukkan bendanya, Kyuubi mengerang keras. Itachi terus memaju-mundurkan bendanya hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

"A-aaaah! Itachi~ aaaah~ ngghh~" Kyuubi mencakar-cakar tembok. Itachi mendekap tubuhnya erat, meremas dadanya dan menciumi lehernya. Kyuubi semakin kerepotan mendesah, Itachi in-out dengan cepat.

"Itachi~ aaaaah~ hell, it's so nice, yeaaah~"

Itachi terus in-out, sesekali diam merasakan bendanya terjepit dengan hangat dalam lorong Kyuubi yang berdenyut merasakan kenikmatan.

Mereka terus bergerak memanja masing-masing, 30 menit berlalu dengan posisi itu dan Kyuubi merasa dia akan sampai sebentar lagi.

"Uuuhh~ yeaaaah~ aaaaah~"

"Sssh~ ngghh~ ah~" Itachi ikut meramaikan suasana saat bendanya terasa diremas oleh lorong Kyuubi. Dia menekankan bendanya dalam-dalam, Kyuubi menjerit.

"Almost! Almost! Aaaa-aaaaaaah!" Kyuubi mendesah panjang lalu jatuh terduduk. Tanpa sadar lututnya kembali berdarah.

Itachi tersenyum sambil terengah-engah, "Kau benar-benar hebat, Kyuu. Bisa mengimbangi aku. Haha~"

Kyuubi mendelik, "Hah~ hah~ jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku, bodoh."

Itachi kembali tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bendanya yang masih tegak sempurna.

Kyuubi merenggut, "Sini!" katanya, sambil memposisikan diri 69, sehingga saat dia mengulum milik Itachi, Itachi 'membersihkan' lorongnya.

"Mmmhh~ nggh~" Kyuubi mendesah sambil mengulum milik Itachi, Itachi mulai menegang.

"Hmmmhh~ mmmh~" tanpa sadar Itachi menggigit kecil klitoris Kyuubi, hingga Kyuubi kaget dan menggigit benda Itachi.

"Mmmhhh!" Kyuubi sudah klimaks lagi, Itachi pun membersihkan cairannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi menyusul dan langsung dibersihkan oleh Kyuubi. Mereka sama-sama terengah.

"Tidurlah, berapa ronde kita hari ini ya?" kata Itachi sambil tergelak. Kyuubi masih terengah-engah, Itachi menggendongnya ke kasur, membetulkan bajunya dan menyelimutinya.

"Sleep tight, Princess." Katanya sambil mencium kening Kyuubi, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hobinya saat mengantar Kyuubi tidur. Kyuubi mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Mulai tidur dengan tenang.

Itachi tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Dia mengelus kepala Kyuubi lembut. Yeah, after all he's only jealous, right?

Itachi tahu, Kyuubi tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang sahabat dan teman 'bermain'. Karena itu, dia sedikit 'memaksa' Kyuubi untuk jadi miliknya. Yah, setidaknya Itachi pikir dengan memasang tindik inisial namanya di telinga Kyuubi, akan menandai bahwa gadis itu sudah dia miliki. Jadi tak boleh ada seorang pun yang merebut Kyuubi.

Oke, saatnya author membuka kartu Itachi, dia memang menyukai- bahkan mencintai Kyuubi. Bukan karena mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, namun dia memang benar-benar menyukai gadis itu. Itu alasannya selalu manja pada Kyuubi.

xxxXXXxxx

"Kakak? Sejak kapan pake pierching?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

Kyuubi memutar matanya, "Tadi siang."

"Waaah, bagus, itu inisial siapa kak? U dan I." kata Naruto. Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?" dia memang belum mengecek bentuk apa yang ditindikkan Itachi di telinganya.

Kyuubi segera ke depan kaca, memperhatikan. Pierchingnya berwarna hitam, di telinga kanan huruf U dan di kiri huruf I.

"Apa maksud si keriput itu?" gumamnya.

Sementara di rumah Itachi.

"Niisan! Kau pake pierching?" tanya Sasuke, melongo. Itachi mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Sasuke menggeleng, "Huruf U dan K itu siapa kak?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Himitsu." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke bengong.

xxxXXXxxx

"Waaah, Kyuu? Kau pake pierching?" tanya Tenten besoknya di sekolah. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Bagus lho, kau kan tidak pernah pake anting kayak cewek, jadinya kalau pake itu keliatan imut." Komentar Tenten. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Ohayo, minna-saaan~" sapa Itachi, Tenten menoleh.

"Oha- hei! Kau juga pakai pierching?" tanyanya heran. Itachi tersenyum.

Kyuubi melotot pada Uchiha satu itu, "Kemari!" katanya sambil menyeret Itachi ke bangku mereka.

"Apa maksudmu memasangkan U dan I di telingaku?" tanya Kyuubi. Itachi tersenyum santai lalu menunjuk telinganya sendiri. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya, "U dan K?" gumamnya sambil menatap pierching berwarna merah itu.

Matanya langsung terbelalak, "Astaga, apa sih maksudmu?"

Itachi terkekeh, "You're mine and I'm yours, Kyuu-chan." Katanya. Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadi kau menandai aku sebagai 'milikmu' begitu?"

Itachi mengangguk. Kyuubi menjerit.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

To Be Continued

Balesan review,

**Daisuke, **oke ini udah lanjut

**Arashi Chika, **salam kenal. Sasunaru? Beribu maaf, saya sudah tidak begitu suka pair itu , ItaKyuu teman kok, hmm sepertinya tidak akan ada yang hamil. Ah yang itu, itu ceritanya kepotong, entah saya lupa nge-save atau gimana, ceritanya kan Ita belum 'sampai' tapi Kyuubi bantu dia (Yah, mungkin kamu tahu bagaimana caranya ;) )

Yah tidak masalah, terima kasih sudah membaca


	3. Regret

**Calista** : terima kasih. Ini dilanjut ^^

**Anon** : iya ini dilanjut ^^

**Non** : iyaa ini lanjut ^^

**Roronoa D. Mico **: ini apdet ^^. Wah masa? Saya kan newbie, is my story that amazing? Hehehe ^^

**Kaze** : iya ini lanjut ^^"

.

.

Chapter 3: Regret

"Jadi sekian saja pertemuan kita kali ini, anak-anak. Kerjakan tugas di buku latihan kalian, dikumpulkan besok. Terima kasih."

Anak-anak menghela nafas, Tsunade-sama berjalan meninggalkan kelas mereka. Itachi menundukkan kepala, frustasi.

"Sabar ya, nak. Ahaha~" kata Kyuubi sambil mengucek kepalanya, Itachi menoleh sambil mendelik. Kyuubi tertawa.

"Kau harus ajari aku." Kata Itachi sambil memiting leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi menjerit sambil tertawa, "Hahaha, ya sudah, datang saja ke rumahku." Katanya sambil berusaha melepas tangan Itachi.

"Awas ya, kau harus ajari aku. Aku datang jam 2." Kata Itachi sambil menyentil dahi Kyuubi lalu segera berlari membawa tasnya. Kyuubi berteriak memprotes sambil melempar sepatunya ke arah Itachi yang hanya tertawa karena lemparan Kyuubi tidak kena.

Jam 2 siang…

Kyuubi sedang membaca novel ketika ibunya berteriak bahwa ada Itachi.

"Suruh ke sini saja, bu!" kata Kyuubi sambil tetap membaca novelnya. Itachi berjalan menuju dia.

"Hei, ayo cepat ajari aku." Kata Itachi sambil menarik-narik kaos Kyuubi. Kyuubi cuek, "Kerjakan saja dulu sebisanya, nanti aku koreksi." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari novel yang dibacanya. Itachi merenggut kesal lalu mulai mengerjakan.

Lalu suasana hening, hanya terdengar goretan pensil Itachi dan suara kertas dibuka dari novel Kyuubi.

Itachi terus berusaha mengerjakan soal-soal Kimia itu, dia tidak mau lah, kelihatan bego banget di hadapan Kyuubi.

"Haaah~"

Sraak…

"Hei, aku sudah selesai nih, ayo koreksi." Kata Itachi. Kyuubi cuek, "Ya, sebentar." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya, Itachi mulai jengkel.

"Hei! Aku menunggu lho." Katanya sambil menarik-narik kaos Kyuubi.

"Ya, sebentar." Kata Kyuubi, tetap tak berpaling dari novelnya.

Itachi mendelik, lalu segera sadar, Kyuubi hanya mengenakan boxer selutut dan kaos lengan pendek. Pikiran jahilnya mulai muncul.

"Ayolah, aku kan minta diajariii~" kata Itachi sambil memandang paha Kyuubi yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Ya, sebentar." Jawab Kyuubi, tetap dari beberapa menit lalu. Itachi menyeringai, 'Kau akan menyesal, Kyuu~' batinnya.

Tangannya bergerak ke paha Kyuubi, mengelusnya perlahan. Kyuubi mendelik, segera merapatkan pahanya.

"Apa sih?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Itachi menyeringai. Terus mengelus paha Kyuubi.

Wajah Kyuubi segera memerah, "K-kau mau apa, bodoh!" desisnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum jahil, terus meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Buka saja, Kyuu~"

Kyuubi menggeleng, tegas.

Itachi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit, "Masa sih gak mau? Ayolaaah~"

Tubuh Kyuubi mulai bergetar, tangan Itachi terus mengelus pahanya, apalagi sekarang dia menggelitiki bagian pangkal paha Kyuubi. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

"K-Kau memang sialan." Geram Kyuubi, tangannya menarik Itachi hingga cowok Uchiha itu menindih tubuhnya. Itachi menyeringai, dari tadi dong!

Kyuubi mengangkat pantatnya sebentar, mengizinkan Itachi menarik boxernya ke bawah berikut celananya. Jari cowok itu mengelus pelan daerah kewanitaan Kyuubi, membuat pemiliknya mendesah tak nyaman.

"Jangan menggodaku-aaaah~ nggh~" Kyuubi berbisik, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak suka Itachi menggodanya seperti ini namun juga sulit memungkiri dia menikmatinya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Memohonlah, Kyuu..." katanya sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Kyuubi mengerang, "Onegai desu, Tachi-kun... Nghh~" dia mencengkeram kaos Itachi, sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah~" Itachi memasukkan satu jarinya ke lorong sempit itu, mulai menggerakkannya memutar, maju-mundur hingga menekan dalam-dalam dan membuat Kyuubi nyaris kelepasan mendesah keras.

"Aaa-mmhhh~ mmhh~" Itachi segera membungkam mulut Kyuubi dengan mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana pun, kalau sampai ketahuan Kushina bisa gawat urusannya.

Lidah Itachi bergerak masuk dan melumat seisi mulut Kyuubi, sementara tangannya tetap melakukan tugasnya yang semula. In-out di lorong Kyuubi sambil sesekali memilin klitoris gadis itu.

"Kyuu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Itachi reflek melepas semua sentuhannya dan Kyuubi segera membetulkan pakaiannya.

Sial, ketahuan?

.

"Kau menghabiskan persediaan lada hitam, Kyuu! Dasar pepper-maniac!" Suara Kushina terdengar dari dapur.

Itachi dan Kyuubi menghela nafas lega. Dikira ketahuan, ternyata tidak. Syukurlah.

"Ugh, ini gara-gara kau!" kata Kyuubi, mencubit pinggang Itachi. Cowok itu hanya terkekeh sambil menangkap tangan Kyuubi dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Siapa yang tadi minta?" kata Itachi di telinga Kyuubi, meniupkan udara di sana. Kyuubi bergidik geli.

"Huh, awas kau ya!" ancam Kyuubi sambil melepaskan diri. Itachi tergelak. "Ya sudah, mana tugasmu? Biar aku periksa." Katanya sambil memungut novelnya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Instead, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja bagaimana?" kata Itachi, tangannya bergerak memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang dan meremas dadanya dari balik kaos yang dikenakan Kyuubi.

"A-ku tidak ma-aah~" Kyuubi pun takluk saat tangan Itachi meremas-remas dadanya sambil sesekali mencubit putingnya dari balik kaosnya.

Melakukannya dengan pakaian lengkap jadi kesusahan tersendiri bagi Kyuubi, tapi dia tidak mau ambil resiko membuka bajunya, dengan alasan kalau-kalau Kushina tiba-tiba datang tentunya.

Tangan Itachi masuk ke balik kaos Kyuubi dan menarik bra-nya ke bawah, langsung meremas-remas lagi dada gadis itu. Merasakan sentuhan langsung Kyuubi pun mendesah, walau tertahan karena takut terdengar Ibunya.

"Nnh~ ah~ ssh~" tangannya bergerak mencengkeram sofa. Sementara Itachi terus menunaikan tugasnya.

"Tadaima!"

Terdengar suara Naruto dari ruang depan, Itachi yang sedang asyik memilin-milin puting Kyuubi pun langsung menarik tangannya, Kyuubi langsung membetulkan pakaiannya dan menyambar buku Itachi.

"Waah, ada Itachi-nii ya?" kata Naruto begitu masuk ke ruang keluarga. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Ibu, Naru mau main bola dulu ya!" bocah pirang itu lari ke kamarnya dan keluar lagi sudah memakai kaos dan celana basket –katanya mau main bola?-.

Anak itu langsung lari keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ibunya.

Itachi terkekeh melihatnya, keluarga ini memang selalu membuatnya takjub. Anggota keluarganya ajaib semua.

Sementara Kyuubi dari tadi diam, memeriksa tugas Itachi dengan serius.

Uchiha sulung di depannya memandangi gadis itu.

_**Gadis ini sebenarnya cantik sekali. Bahkan menurutku gadis-gadis primadona di sekolah kalah olehnya. Rambut merah panjang yang dia warisi dari ibunya, irisnya yang unik –seperti mata kucing, atau rubah?- membuat dia mempesona. Hanya saja sifatnya yang keras membuatnya jarang dianggap wanita, jadi jarang ada yang tertarik padanya.**_

_**Yaah~ walau itu keuntungan bagiku sih, hahaha. Kalau begitu kan aku tidak perlu repot-repot punya saingan? Lagipula aku sudah menandai gadis ini, bukan hanya dengan pierching di telinganya yang berinisialkan namaku, tapi tubuhnya, tubuhnya sudah aku tandai. Tidak boleh ada yang merebutnya dariku.**_

_**Aku egois? Memang, aku memang egois kalau urusannya Kyuubi. Entah sejak kapan aku kecanduan pada gadis cantik ini, aku sudah terlalu dekat dengannya, aku tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya dan dia pun tak boleh menjauhiku.**_

_**Yah, She's totally-**_

"Perfect."

Itachi tersentak, lamunannya buyar. Kyuubi menyodorkan bukunya, "Perfect. Benar semua. Hanya saja sepertinya kau agak bingung jadi ada yang kau kerjakan memutar-mutar di rumusnya. Hahaha." Kyuubi terkekeh geli, melihat seorang Uchiha pusing oleh kimia.

Itachi tersenyum melihat gadis itu menertawakannya, tangannya bergerak menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sehingga sekarang keadaanya Itachi dengan Kyuubi diatasnya.

"Kau berani menertawakan aku heh?" katanya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi mencibir, "Kenapa harus tidak berani? Wek!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Itachi terkekeh, "Kau bebas kali ini, tapi lain kali awas saja." Katanya sambil mencubit hidung Kyuubi, gadis itu meringis. Tangannya bergerak melepas tangan Itachi yang mencubit hidungnya, "Sakit tahu!" keluhnya. Uchiha sulung kembali tersenyum.

"Hei, Kyuu. Selepas sekolah kau mau kuliah di mana?" tanya Itachi tanpa merubah posisi mereka. Kyuubi terlihat berpikir, "Entahlah, aku ingin kuliah di luar negeri." Jawabnya. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, "Memang kenapa kalo di Jepang? Kan universitas di sini juga bagus-bagus." Uchiha itu sedikit khawatir Kyuubi jauh-jauh darinya.

"Hmm, iya sih, tapi kan keren kalau kuliah di luar negeri. Aku bisa bertemu aktor-aktor tampan seperti Daniel Radcliffe, Robert Pattinson, Tom Fel- mmmh~"

Ocehan Kyuubi langsung dihentikan oleh Itachi yang melumat bibirnya, membuatnya berhenti menyebutkan aktor-aktor yang digemarinya. Itachi tidak suka mendengarnya menyebutkan nama laki-laki lain selain dirinya, lidahnya mengamuk di dalam mulut Kyuubi hingga pemiliknya mendesah.

"Mmmhh~ mmpphh~" Kyuubi tidak tahu kenapa Itachi tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan ganas begini, lidah Uchiha itu terus mengamuk. Sementara tangannya menekan kepala Kyuubi agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

'Sial, dia memang ahlinya.' Rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati. Lidahnya selalu kalah kalau battle begini dengan Itachi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Itachi melepaskan bibir Kyuubi dari rengkuhannya agar gadis itu bisa bernafas. Kyuubi terengah-engah mengumpulkan nafas.

"Sialan, aku kaget, tahu!" katanya sambil mengelap bibirnya. Itachi tersenyum malas. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi posesif begini.

"Pokoknya kau harus kuliah di Jepang." Kata Itachi, Kyuubi mengedipkan matanya dua kali, "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" heran.

Itachi mendengus, "Tidak, kalau kau kuliah di luar negri aku juga mau minta tousan menyekolahkanku ke luar negri." Katanya. Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ikut-ikutan iih~ memangnya kenapa sih? Kau tidak mau jauh dariku yaaa~?" goda gadis itu sambil tertawa. Itachi kembali menariknya, "Kalau iya kenapa?" jawabnya sambil mencubit hidung Kyuubi.

Wajah gadis itu bersemu, "Huh, dasar gombal." Katanya, Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Itachi tergelak. "Kau juga tidak mau jauh dariku kan? Nanti siapa yang akan mengajakmu 'bermain', heh?" katanya jahil. Kyuubi mencibir, "Aku bisa cari orang lain, cuma 'bermain' ini kan? Banyak yang mau." Jawabnya.

Mendadak rahang Itachi mengeras, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Kyuubi, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya, sedikit tajam. Kyuubi meringis, "Sakit tahu, lepas!" gadis itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di bahunya, namun gagal.

"Jawab aku, maksudmu apa? Kau wanita murahan yang mau melakukan itu dengan siapa saja?" kata Itachi tajam. Mendadak mata gadis di atasnya berkaca-kaca, "Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku wanita seperti itu?" kata Kyuubi, suaranya agak bergetar. Itachi diam sejenak, 'Ah, sial. Aku lepas kontrol. Bukan maksudku begitu, Kyuu.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Lepaskan aku." Kata Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Itachi agar terlepas dari bahunya.

"Bukan begitu maks-.."

"Lepas."

Tangan Itachi mendadak lemas, dia tak bisa mencegah Kyuubi melepas tangannya dan lari ke lantai dua untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Uchiha itu meremas rambutnya, "Haah~ kenapa aku bilang begitu tadi?" umpatnya pelan.

Setelah pamit pada Kushina, Itachi pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan menyesal.

To Be Continued


	4. Demand

Chapter 4: Demand

.

Itachi menghela nafas, berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi Kyuubi. Namun nihil. Ditelpon malah di-reject, sms tak juga dibalas. Itachi meremas rambutnya.

Sumpah, dia sama sekali tak bermaksud melecehkan Kyuubi. Dia hanya tidak rela Kyuubi jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Tapi, karena ucapannya yang salah, Kyuubi jadi marah padanya.

Uchiha sulung itu merebahkan badannya di kasur. Manik hitamnya melirik foto di meja samping kasurnya, foto dia bersama Kyuubi. Waktu wisata kelas ke Okinawa. Gadis merah itu tertawa saat digendong di punggungnya, dirinya sendiri memasang wajah cemberut karena menahan tubuh Kyuubi yang berat.

Seulas senyum getir terulas di bibir Itachi. Dulu dia tidak suka Kyuubi memaksa-maksanya untuk menggendong tubuhnya yang lumayan berat. Dia juga tidak suka diganggu Kyuubi kalau sedang serius belajar.

Namun, sekarang, rasanya dia rindu rengekan dan wajah cemberut Kyuubi.

Ya, seminggu sudah mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Di kelas, depan rumah, sebrang kamar. Tak sekali pun gadis cantik itu menggubris Itachi semenjak kejadian minggu lalu.

Uchiha sulung berdiri di depan jendela yang mengarah tepat ke jendela kamar Kyuubi. Dia kembali menghela nafas. Memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak menyibak gorden jendela, memandangi kamar Kyuubi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyuu?"

xxxXXXxxx

"Jadi, jangan anda harus sering check up agar kankernya tidak menyebar. Karena-..."

Klik.

"Tidak mudah untuk membuat kalkun panggang. Namun demi hari-..."

Klik.

"Sunday monday tuesday wednesday-..."

Klik.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Madam!"

Klik.

"Aaaah, kakak! Yang bener dong. Naru pusing nih nontonnya!" protes anak pirang. Sang kakak hanya melirik dia sejenak lalu menyerahkan remote TV padanya. Dia sendiri masuk ke kamarnya.

Anak pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya, heran. "Kenapa kak Kyuu, ya? Akhir-akhir ini jadi begitu." Gumamnya pelan.

Sementara Kyuubi tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. Iris merahnya melirik foto berbingkai manis di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Fotonya bersama Itachi saat wisata kelas. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak ke jendela yang mengarah ke jendela kamar Itachi di sebelah rumahnya. Tangannya bergerak menyibak gorden itu ke samping.

Onyx dan ruby bertemu.

Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

Bibir Itachi tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, tangannya melambai kecil pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sendiri langsung menutup gordennya. Gadis itu kembali merebahkan diri di kasur. Rasanya rindu sekali pada Uchiha sulung, namun hatinya masih ngilu gara-gara minggu kemarin.

Itachi menghela nafas. Dia juga menutup gordennya lalu bersandar di tembok dekat jendela.

'_**Aku merindukannya...'**_

Tanpa sadar mereka membatin bersamaan.

Cupid tersenyum, anak-anak manusia ini tak ada yang mau terus terang. Haruskah Ia mengeluarkan panah dengan kekuatan super agar mereka saling mengakui?

xxxXXXxxx

"Kepada seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 12, harap segera memasuki aula sekolah. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 12, harap segera memasuki aula sekolah."

Aula sekolah segera penuh oleh siswa-siswi kelas 12, mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Sementara tokoh kita yang berambut merah ini berlari kecil, dia baru saja dari toilet. Dia bergegas masuk ke aula.

"Aduh, duduk di mana ya?" gumamnya. Bingung melihat hampir semua kursi sudah terisi. Itachi melihatnya, baru saja mau memanggil Kyuubi agar duduk di sampingnya,

"Kyuu-chan! Duduk di sini!" panggil seseorang. Itachi memutar kedua matanya. Tidak asing dengan suara tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara. Kyuubi tersenyum lalu melangkah ke dekat Madara dan duduk di sampingnya. Dan Itachi boleh gigit jari, Kyuubi mulai asyik berbicara dengan sepupunya itu.

"Selamat siang." Siswa-siswi kelas 12 segera diam saat acara dimulai. Pihak sekolah kedatangan tamu dari universitas-universitas yang menawarkan jalur undangan maupun test.

"... kami juga menawarkan beasiswa ke luar negri untuk yang berprestasi, jadi kalian bisa bersaing secara maksimal. Lalu, selain itu..."

Itachi dan Kyuubi tercekat. Luar negri?

xxxXXXxxx

"Hei, pengumuman hasil test di Universitas Konoha sudah ada!"

"Di mana?"

"Ada di papan pengumuman!"

"Whaa, ada namaku tidak, ya?"

"Ayo lihat!"

Siswa-siswi kelas 12 sedang heboh melihat pengumuman daftar pelajar yang diterima di Universitas Konoha. Kyuubi berjalan malas ke pengumuman itu.

"Yaah, aku tidak diterima."

"Sabar ya. Aku juga sama kok."

"Wah aku diterima! Walau paling terakhir sih. Hehe."

"Siapa yang teratas?"

"Hmm, sebentar. Oh, dari klan Uchiha. Tidak aneh."

"Yang kedua?"

"Dari Namikaze. Yang ketiga dari Hyuuga."

"Keren ya."

Kyuubi menatap kertas yang ditempel di papan itu. Ada namanya tertera di baris kedua, di bawah Uchiha Itachi dan di atas Hyuuga Neji.

"Selamat ya. Kau mau mengambilnya atau mencari Universitas lain dulu?" Kata suara datar dari sampingnya. Kyuubi melirik pemilik suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang sedang menatap kertas itu juga.

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Oh ya, selamat juga..."

"... Hyuuga."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi. Iris merah gadis itu menatap nama yang tertera di nomor satu. Uchiha Itachi.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali, ya.

xxxXXXxxx

Hari ini adalah perayaan kelulusan di sekolah Itachi, sekolah menyelenggarakan banyak acara seperti bazar (dilaksanakan oleh kelas 10 dan 11), pelepasan burung merpati, dan acara lain yang memeriahkan perayaan itu.

Itachi menatap cermin di depannya, membetulkan ikatan obinya. Dalam acara ini memang kelas 12 memakai pakaian tradisional. Itachi mengenakan kimono biru tua.

Setelah membetulkan hakama(celana)nya, Itachi pun berangkat ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, teman-temannya sudah banyak yang datang, semuanya berdandan sebagus mungkin untuk acara ini.

"Hei, Itachi, kau menggandeng siapa nanti?" tanya salah seorang teman perempuannya. Sepertinya berharap menjadi pasangan Itachi di pesta dansa nanti malam.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya harus, ya? Entahlah." Kata Uchiha itu sambil berlalu. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya, saat tiba di sana Uchiha itu terpana. Kelasnya sudah dihias sedemikian rupa, jadi seperti ruangan pesta.

"Hai, Itachi! Ayo bergabung kemari!" seru salah satu temannya. Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri mereka, mulai mengobrol mengenai kelanjutan studi mereka.

"Wuaaaah~ cantik sekali..."

"Aku baru sadar dia cantik. Ckckck."

"Kira-kira digandeng nanti malam bisa tidak, ya?"

Itachi melirik pintu masuk kelasnya, di mana para laki-laki sedang berkumpul. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Uchiha itu. Mereka menoleh, "Eh, Uchiha. Hehehe. Lihat sini, teman sebangkumu jadi primadona hari ini." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kyuubi, maksudmu?"

Temannya terkekeh. "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Itachi pun berjalan menuju pintu, mencoba melihat apa yang teman-temannya katakan tadi.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah, dikuncir dua, mengenakan kimono merah. Sedang dikerumuni segerombolan anak laki-laki yang sepertinya mengajak gadis itu menjadi pasangan mereka nanti malam.

Onyx Itachi membulat.

"Ayolah, pergi denganku saja nanti malam. Ya?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, lebih baik denganku saja."

Kyuubi terlihat kikuk, "E-eh? Aku..." irisnya mencari sosok yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan ini.

"Ayolaah~ kau belum ada yang mengajak 'kan? Denganku saja. Nanti aku kenalkan kau pada orangtuaku."

"Eh?"

Kyuubi makin kikuk, mendadak sebuah tangan menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan itu. Kyuubi melirik orang yang menariknya.

Uchiha Madara.

"Kalian, Kyuubi bersamaku nanti malam, jadi tidak usah mengerumuninya seperti itu." Kata pemuda itu sambil menatap kerumunan itu, dingin. Para laki-laki itu bergidik, akhirnya membubarkan diri.

"Haah~ terima kasih, ya, Madara-kun." Kata Kyuubi sambil menghela nafas lega. Madara tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, sebenarnya itu juga karenamu, sih~" kata Madara sambil terkekeh.

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya, "Gara-gara aku? Apanya?" tanya gadis itu heran. Madara tersenyum, dia menyudutkan Kyuubi ke dinding, mengelus pipinya lembut, "Habis kau hari ini cantik sekali, jadinya banyak yang tertarik. Kau tidak sadar dirimu jadi pusat perhatian?" kata Uchiha itu sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuubi. Wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuubi dekat sekali sekarang.

Gadis itu bersemu, menunduk.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau ke pesta dansa bersamaku, hm?" tawar Madara. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "A-aku..."

"Atau kau sudah diajak Itachi? Wah, aku terlambat ya?"

"E-eh? Tidak kok. Aku mau jadi p-pasanganmu nanti malam." Kata Kyuubi. Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya._** Bukankah Itachi suka gadis ini? Kenapa belum mengajaknya, ya?**_

"Oh, baguslah, kalau begitu aku jemput jam delapan nanti, ya." Kata pemuda itu sambil berlalu. Kyuubi menghela nafas, berusaha tersenyum.

"Sabar, Chi, sabaar~" teman-teman Itachi sedang mengipas-ngipasi anak Fugaku itu. Entah kenapa mendadak pemuda itu menendang meja sampai patah. Asumsi teman-temannya sih karena Uchiha itu cemburu melihat Kyuubi didekati Madara.

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara terdengar, pemilik suara itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka saling pandang, "Tidak kok," jawab mereka. Kyuubi –pemilik suara itu- mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan duduk di sana.

"Ne, Kyuu, kau pergi dengan siapa nanti malam?" beberapa anak laki-laki mulai mendekati Kyuubi, berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Kyuubi menghela nafas, "Aku dengan Madara."

"Yaaaah~" sambut mereka, kecewa. "Hei, kukira kau akan bersama Itachi?" tanya salah seorang temannya. Kyuubi tersenyum kikuk, "A-ahaha, tidak." Jawabnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Itachi ke mana? Bukannya tadi masih ada?" teman-temannya mencari sosok Uchiha itu, namun tidak ada. Kyuubi pun keluar kelas, berusaha mencari Itachi. Yah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bicara.

Beberapa langkah berjalan dari kelas, Kyuubi mendapati Uchiha itu sedang dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang ingin menjadi pasangannya di pesta dansa nanti malam.

Entah kenapa dada Kyuubi mendadak terasa sesak saat Itachi tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Kyuubi tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu, karena biasanya Itachi menanggapi dingin gadis-gadis itu.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau denganku, Itachi-kun?"

"Aku saja, kau tidak akan menyesal. Aku jago berdansa lho."

Itachi tersenyum –terpaksa sih sebenarnya, "Aku tidak berminat pergi dengan siapa-siapa, maaf ya."

Terdengar suara kekecewaan dari kerumunan itu. Itachi kembali tersenyum, "Permisi, aku harus ke depan." Kata Uchiha itu sambil berlalu.

Kyuubi melangkah, mengikuti kemana pemuda itu pergi. Gadis-gadis tadi meliriknya, sinis.

"Lihat, ada yang baru saja menggaet Uchiha Madara."

"Itachi sudah, sekarang Madara. Ckckck, tidak tahu bersyukur."

"Pantas Itachi tidak mengajaknya."

Kyuubi hanya menulikan pendengarannya. Terus melangkah mengikuti Itachi. Ternyata pemuda itu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, baru saja mau memanggil, suara lain mendahuluinya.

"Itachi!"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghampiri pemuda itu, tidak lain adalah ayahnya Itachi sendiri. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ada apa, Yah? Tiba-tiba menelponku."

"Kau diterima!"

Itachi membulatkan matanya, "Diterima? Di Australia?" tanya Uchiha sulung, kaget. Ayahnya mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Ayah bangga padamu, nak! Baiklah, ini suratnya, Ayah mau pulang dulu." Kata ayahnya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Itachi. Lalu dia bergegas pulang.

Kyuubi mundur selangkah, menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. 'Itachi akan kuliah di Australia?'

Mendadak Uchiha yang berjarak tidak lebih dari 2 meter di depannya berbalik, Kyuubi masih diam di tempatnya. Itachi berjalan kembali ke kelas, tak menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuubi sama sekali.

Tangan Kyuubi menyambar tangan Itachi, menahannya sejenak. "T-tunggu," gadis itu menghela nafas, "kau mau kuliah di Australia?" tanya Kyuubi. Itachi melepaskan tangannya, "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu." Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari Kyuubi.

Malamnya...

"Kakaaaak~ ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Naruto dari ruang depan. Kyuubi yang sedang membetulkan ikatan rambutnya berteriak menjawab, "Suruh tunggu sebentar!"

Naruto mencibir, lalu menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kak duduk aja dulu, ya. Kakakku pasti masih dandan." Kata anak itu, menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat lucu. Pemuda di depannya terkekeh, "Iya, adik manis. Bagaimana kalau menemani kakak di sini?" katanya sambil mencubit pipi anak itu. Naruto mengangguk. Bocah itu pun duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Nama kakak siapa? Naru baru melihat kakak ke sini. Kalau Kak Itachi sih sering banget ke sini."

Madara –pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "Namaku Uchiha Madara, Itachi sering ke sini ya? Tidak heran, dia 'kan bertetangga dengan kalian."

"Iya, kak. Mereka udah kayak pacaran lho~"

"Naruto."

Anak itu menoleh takut-takut ke belakang, di mana kakaknya sedang menatapnya dengan seram. Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya keras, "Kerjakan PR sana, dicubit Ibu baru tahu rasa kau."

Naruto segera lari dari sana, ketakutan. Kyuubi menghela nafas.

"Maaf, ya. Dia memang cerewet." Kata gadis itu, memijat pelipisnya pusing. Sementara Madara sendiri dari tadi terdiam, menatap Kyuubi dari atas sampai bawah.

Gadis itu mengenakan chiffon dress berwarna hitam dan rambutnya dikumpulkan dalam satu ikatan tinggi-tinggi. Satu kata. Awesome.

"Madara-kun?"

"Eh?" Madara mengedipkan matanya, sadar. "Ah, iya. Maaf. Ayo berangkat." Kata Madara sambil berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya ala pangeran. Kyuubi mengulum senyumnya, lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Madara.

xxxXXXxxx

"Hei, Itachi, jadi kau tidak menggandeng siapa-siapa? Aneh sekali. Bahkan Kakuzu saja bisa menggandeng wanita lho." Tanya seorang temannya. Itachi mendengus malas.

"Aku tidak berminat."

"Tidak berminat atau keburu diambil orang~?"

Onyx Itachi menajam, menusuk tepat ke mata temannya, "Tidak. Berminat." Ucapnya dengan nada tajam yang sangat kentara. Temannya bergidik lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Itachi sendiri sedang duduk di sudut ruangan di aula sekolah mereka yang sudah diubah jadi ruangan dansa itu. Dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi merah sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Waah..."

"I-itu Kyuubi 'kan?"

"Cantik sekali..."

"Pantas saja Madara mengajaknya."

"Hei, harusnya Kyuubi yang bersyukur Madara mengajaknya." (Yang bilang begini pasti perempuan)

"Apa sih, berisik kau."

Itachi berdiri dengan malas, mencari sosok yang mendadak jadi pusat perhatian. Onyx nya tertumbuk pada sepasang manusia yang sedang berjalan menuju tengah ruangan.

Sial, bahkan dirinya tidak bisa mengelak kalau Kyuubi sangat cocok dengan Madara. Sepupunya itu mengenakan tuxedo putih, berbanding terbalik dengan chiffon dress Kyuubi yang berwarna hitam.

Dan musik dansa pun dimulai.

Madara dan Kyuubi mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Sementara Itachi tetap diam di sudut ruangan, tidak selera sama sekali melirik pasangan yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika Kyuubi akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk saja, lagipula kakinya sudah pegal. Karena gadis itu jarang sekali mengenakan high heels seperti sekarang, makanya kakinya jadi pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Mau kuambilkan minum?" tanya Madara, Kyuubi tersenyum, mengangguk. Madara pun berlalu, mengambilkan minum untuk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersenyum senang, acara ini ternyata sangat mengasyikkan.

"Senang, eh?" sebuah suara bariton masuk ke telinganya, Kyuubi menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Uchiha Itachi. Kyuubi hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Ini minumanmu, Kyuu-chan." Sosok Madara datang, menyodorkan gelas berisi orange juice pada Kyuubi. Gadis itu tersenyum, menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kyuubi. Madara tersenyum, mengelus rambut Kyuubi, "Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, aku minta maaf, aku disuruh pulang oleh keluargaku, mereka akan pergi ke London dan aku disuruh ikut. Tak apa kan kalau kau kutinggal?" tanya Uchiha itu dengan nada khawatir. Kyuubi tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hati-hati di jalan."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Kyuu-chan. Aku sangat senang bisa mendampingimu hari ini." Kata Madara sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kyuubi bersemu, "I-iya, terima kasih kembali."

Madara pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Heh, sang pangeran pergi. Ckckck. Sang putri ditinggal. Ironis~" sinis Itachi yang sedari tadi masih duduk di dekat Kyuubi. Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Itachi.

Beberapa saat kemudian kepala sekolah mereka, Orochimaru-sama beserta guru kimia mereka, Tsunade-sama memasuki ruangan aula.

"Ayo, pesta dansa yang resmi akan dimulai, semuanya berdiri dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Diharap semuanya ikut dalam dansa ini." Kata Orochimaru-sama sambil menatap sekeliling. Siswa-siswinya pun segera berdiri dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Siap berdansa.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, kenapa kalian masih duduk? Ayo berdiri!" kata Tsunade-sama galak. Kyuubi mulai bingung, "A-ano..."

Namun tangan Itachi segera menariknya untuk berdiri, Kyuubi tersentak. "Eh? Ta-.."

"Sst! Sudahlah ikuti saja maunya, aku malas mendengar ocehannya." Desis Itachi kesal. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuubi, "Pegang bahuku."

"E-eh?"

"Ayolah, kau 'kan sudah berdansa dengan Madara tadi. Masa tidak ingat."

Akhirnya Kyuubi menyerah, dia mulai berdansa dengan Itachi, mengikuti alunan musik bersama dengan siswa-siswi lain.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Keadaan semakin sulit saat musik semakin melembut, berubah jadi musik yang sangat romantis. Kyuubi mulai sedih, teringat Itachi akan pergi ke Australia untuk melanjutkan studinya.

"Itachi..." bisik Kyuubi pelan, Itachi ber-hn ria. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Apa?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, mereka masih berdansa.

"Aku minta..." gadis itu merasa sesak tiba-tiba, "... kau tetap di sini." Ucapnya dengan nada yang lirih. Itachi menyadari itu, tubuh Kyuubi mulai bergetar tanda Ia menahan tangis.

"Aku... tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau... kalau kau p-pergi dari sini." Lirih Uzumaki itu. Dia mulai terisak, Itachi menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan sambil terus berdansa, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisan Kyuubi dari siswa-siswi lain.

"Aku.. kkh.. aku... aku tidak t-tahu perasaan apa ini... tapi..." Kyuubi mencengkeram erat punggung Itachi. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda itu. "... tapi aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan..." air matanya semakin banyak mengalir.

"Kau bisa minta ayahmu membiayai kuliahmu di luar negri, Kyuu." Jawab Uchiha itu akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat diam, membiarkan Kyuubi menangis.

"Terlambat, bodoh. Aku... aku membatalkannya karena... kkkh~" Kyuubi makin erat mencengkeram punggung Itachi, "... karena k-kupikir kau tidak mengizinkanku pergi. Hik..."

Onyx Itachi membulat. Kyuubi menghargainya sampai sejauh itu?

"T-tapi sekarang... sekarang... kkh... k-kenapa malah kau yang meninggalkanku?" gadis itu berusaha menghentikan tangisnya namun gagal, tubuhnya malah makin bergetar, "K-kau selalu minta banyak hal dan aku mengabulkannya. Bolehkah... bolehkah aku minta satu hal ini? Satu saja, Itachi..."

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Itachi berhenti menggerakkan kakinya dan memeluk gadis itu lebih erat, "Aku akan mengabulkannya dengan satu syarat." Bisiknya di telinga Kyuubi. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Uchiha tadi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuubi hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, lalu berbisik pelan, "Syaratnya adalah, kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang lain kecuali aku. Bisa kau penuhi?" tanya Uchiha itu sambil tersenyum. Kyuubi terbelalak sesaat, sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh, aku membencimu." Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum, tangannya memukul pelan dada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum, "Apa itu urusanku?"

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, menyadari betapa pentingnya arti dari satu sama lain. Itachi menarik tengkuk Kyuubi, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuubi dengan lembut.

'Kau milikku, Kyuubi. Hanya milikku seorang.'

**The end**

Apa-apaan ini endingnya? Sinetron banget! Gaaah~ terserahlah, saya gak terlalu bakat bikin romance yang manis-manis begitu -_- Saya juga minta maaf kalau chapter ini jadi sangat membosankan *ojigi*, beribu terima kasih kepada reviewers saya yang baik hatinya, saya tidak akan bisa berdiri kalau tanpa kalian ^^ tunggu sekuelnya ya~

ini balasan review~ terima kasih banyak sebelumnya ^^

Roronoa, terima kasih sudah setia -?- mereview fic saya, saya betul-betul newbie kok :) soal Itachi, dia kan ada apa-apa sama Kyuubi, jadi yaah~ begitulah

Sky pea-chan, ini update ^^ terima kasih sudah review

calista, terima kasih banyak juga sudah mereview fict ini ^^ hahaha, iya tuh~ kamu bilang ke Itachi gih XD

KyouyaxCloud, dia emang posesif kalo menyangkut Kyuubi XD terima kasih sudah review~

baiklah! Review please?


End file.
